Hello and Goodbye
by FlowerPetal
Summary: After Zack hears the unbelievable truth about Maddie, how can he go on?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Maddie was giving change back to a customer when London came running to her.

"Maddie!"

Maddie rolled her eyes. "What London?"

"My birthday's in..." London starting counting on her fingers. "Six days! Yay me!" She did her annoying little clapping scene.

"That's nice," Maddie said.

Zack and Cody came flying in from nowhere.

"Bye Maddie!" London called as she fled out of the hotel.

"Bye London." Maddie sighed. London could be annoying sometimes. "What can I get you Zack?"

"You, sweet thang!"

Maddie rolled her eyes again. Zack always had this cute little crush on her. "Honestly, what do you want?"

"No need to snap at me!" Zack calmed down. "I'll take my usual."

"Cody? How about you?" Maddie asked.

"My usual."

She threw them their candy and the boys gave her the money, and dashed to the elevator.

Maddie stuck the CLOSED sign on the counter, and went to take her break.

Chuck, her boyfriend, who also worked at the Tipton, came over to talk to Maddie.

"Hey! What's up?"

For the first time that day, Maddie smiled. "Not much."

Chuck noticed Maddie's glum expression.

"What's wrong?"

Maddie took time to think about it. Nothing was wrong. Why was she acting like this?

"Well. Everything here is always the same. London's always in her too-happy moods, Zack and Cody get the same candy everyday, I still work here... I guess I just wish that things would change. Nothing ever changes."

Chuck agreed. "Yeah. That's the way I feel. I do the same way. It gets boring. At least I get to see you!"

That made Maddie smile. "At least I get to see you too!"

Mr. Moseby came out of the elevator.

He came over to the two teens. "Chuck, you're needed on the 17th floor, room 174."

"Bye Maddie!" Chuck told Maddie as he left.

Mr. Moseby turned toward Maddie. "You should get back to your post soon."

Maddie nodded.

She walked back to the candy counter to continue living her boring life...

Zack and Cody were playing video games when their mother opened the door.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi mom," they said, their eyes not leaving the screen.

"So how was your day?"

"Good."

Carey rolled her eyes. All her sons ever did was play video games. She decided to go and pull the TV plug from the wall. That would get the boys' attention.

"No fair!" Zack whined.

"You boys spend too much time with that stuff."

Cody looked at his mother. "Point is?"

Carey gave up. "Okay, London's birthday is in a few days. What should we get her?"

"She has everything in the entire world!" Cody exclaimed.

"Except a brain," Zack joked.

Carey shrugged. Her son was right, London Tipton wasn't that brainy. "That's not nice!" she scolded, chuckling.

"Look, I've gotta go rehearse for tonight's show, again. Be good!" Carey was out the door.

London came waltzing into the lobby, both arms covered with shopping bags.

Maddie didn't even notice London was there, since she was on the phone with her mother.

"Mom, you can't do this to me!-- I know, but---Oh come on!---Ugg!" Maddie hung up the phone. Her eyes were flooding with tears.

London noticed that something was wrong.

"Maddie, what's wrong?"

Maddie kept sniffling, not really wanting to share her news with anyone.

"Oh come on! You can tell me anything!"

Maddie supposed that she should tell London. Either way, she was going to find out eventually.

"That was my mom on the phone."

"Okay...and what did she say to make you cry?"

"I'm moving."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Moving?" London asked.

"Yeah," Maddie sobbed.

"Wow," London said. "I'm going to miss you." She gave Maddie a hug.

Maddie couldn't believe she was saying this, but she told London the same thing. "I'm going to miss you too."

London glanced at her watch. If she knew how to read it, I don't know.

"Oh. Well, I don't want to be late for my hair appointment. Bye Maddie!" London said as she ran to the door.

Maddie couldn't believe it. She was moving and London didn't give one care. _Typical London_, Maddie thought.

She knew she was going to miss everyone. London. Zack. Cody. Carey. Arwin. Even Mr. Moseby. And especially Chuck.

Only London knew, and she probably already forgot. It was hard enough leaving, but telling everyone was going to be harder.

NEXT DAY 

"What do you mean you got an E on your Math quiz?" Cody asked his brother as the two walked out of the elevator.

"I failed."

"How? It was one question! And the Mrs. Harwood even GAVE us the answer!" Cody went on.

Zack shrugged.

They headed towards the front desk where Maddie was talking to Mr. Moseby. They were whispering, and Zack sensed something was wrong.

"Oh, Maddie, we're sure going to miss you." Mr. Moseby was telling Maddie, who looked ready to burst into tears at any given second.

"I'm sure going to miss you guys too."

"How many people know?" Moseby asked her.

"Only you and London. I don't know how to tell Zack and Cody. Telling Chuck isn't going to be easy either."

"Ahhhhh. Cody won't take this well. Or is it Zack who worships you?" Mr. Moseby laughed.

Maddie stiffled a laugh. "It's Zack."

Esteban came running by. "Mr. Moseby, you have a phone call. It's Mr. Tipton."

"I'll be right there!" He turned to Maddie. "I'm sorry, but I have to take that."

Moseby dashed away.

It was only then that Maddie turned and saw Zack.

"So, sweet thang, what didn't you tell me yet?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Maddie didn't know what to tell Zack. She wasn't sure if she was quite ready to tell him yet. But on the other hand, he would probably find out soon enough. Still, she didn't know exactly how to tell him.

"I was just saying that, um..., you know what? I have to go right now!" Maddie glanced at her watch briefly. "I promised my mom I'd be home to watch over my grandma--gotta run!"

Zack watched Maddie as she ran out of the Tipton, and shrugged. He figured that if it were important, she would have just told him flat out.

"What's with Maddie?" Cody asked his brother.

"I don't know," Zack replied. "I think that she wants me."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Sure."

MEANWHILE

Maddie was walking through Boston. This could possibly be one of the last chances she had to do so. She was going to really miss it here.

"Maddie? Is that you?"

She turned around and gasped. "Oh my gosh! Trevor! How are you?" Maddie was ecstatic to run into Trevor. "What are you doing here?"

Trevor smiled his million-dollar smile. "I just moved here!"

Maddie grinned, but then frowned when she remembered that she'd be leaving soon. "That's great!" Maddie stifled a smile.

"Is something wrong?" Trevor asked.

Maddie solemnly nodded. Tears started flowing down her face. She started telling Trevor everything that was going on. He was someone Maddie felt comfortable talking to. She did, however, leave out the part that Chuck was her boyfriend. Once Trevor had left, she hadn't planned on seeing him again.

Trevor looked sad after she was done talking. "You know," Trevor started. "When my parents told me we were moving to Boston, I was thrilled. Not that I was thrilled about leaving my friends and all, but because I thought we could get together again." He wrapped his arm over Maddie's shoulder.

Maddie looked up at him. "I really missed you, you know."

"I really missed you, too." With that, Trevor and Maddie leaned in for a kiss, completely forgetting everything that was going on. She forgot that she had a boyfriend. Nothing mattered, just Trevor and Maddie. They went on for a few minutes, but were suddenly interrupted.

"Maddie?" She spun around.

Standing right behind her was Chuck, her boyfriend.

He looked her right in the eye, outraged. "You're wrong Maddie. Things can change." And he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Who was that?" Trevor asked Maddie. He thought it might have been her boyfriend, but wasn't sure.

Tears ran down Maddie's face. "That's Chuck. My boyfriend. Or at least he was my boyfriend." Maddie couldn't believe it. Chuck just happened to come at a bad time. The kisses meant nothing to her. Or did they? She didn't know. Who did she really like?

Trevor put his arm around Maddie's shoulders. "You know I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what," he assured her.

He was so sweet, and for that, Maddie knew that was why she had fallen for him. If Chuck was going to act that way, then fine. She could move on.

Trevor stood up and grabbed Maddie's arm gently. "Let's get out of here."

Together they walked hand in hand back to the Tipton.

MEANWHILE...

"Esteban!" London screamed as she walked into the hotel, with many bags of new clothes in the doorway.

Esteban ran over to London. "Yes, Miss London?" Eyeing the bags, he quickly turned around and tried to walk away, but London stopped him.

"Can you bring those up to my suite?" London asked.

Esteban shook his head. "Why do you always have to go shopping?"

London looked at him as if he were stupid. "What else would I do?"

He shrugged. That did make sense. With all of his energy, he hauled all ten of the bags to the elevator.

London walked over to the lobby's desk. "Hi Moseby!" she smiled.

"Hello, London," Mr. Moseby replied. "I'm quite busy so can we chit-chat later?" With that, he took off to the elevator.

"Bye!" she shouted after him.

MEANWHILE...

Upstairs in the Martin suite, there was a knock on the door.

"Zack! Cody! Can you get that?" Carey yelled. When there was no response, she went to open the door herself.

"Mr. Moseby! I'm sorry for whatever the boys did this time! I can assure you that it won't happen again!"

Mr. Moseby walked into the suite. "Actually, Carey, I'm not here about the boys."

Carey was surprised. Everytime Mr. Moseby came to their suite, it was to complain about Zack and Cody. "So...why are you here then?"

He looked around. "Are the boys here?" he asked.

"Zack, Cody!" Carey shouted. Nobody came.

"I guess not," she shrugged. Why was Moseby here?

"Maddie has informed me that she is moving," he said. "I was thinking that maybe you could plan a going away party for her."

Carey was shocked. Maddie was moving! How would Zack take this?

"Sure! I have no problem doing that, but how should I tell Zack?" she asked.

"I don't know, but he's probably going to find out sooner or later. I have to go, but you will plan the party, right?" Mr. Moseby asked Carey.

"Of course I will! We all love Maddie, I can't believe she's going away."

Mr. Moseby left. Little did either of them know, Zack had been listening to the entire conversation. Maddie was moving! The love of his life! He was starting to cry. What was he going to do?


End file.
